


A Maze Runner/ Once upon a time Crossover?

by DeviantDevil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Neverland (Peter Pan), Plot Twists, Slow Burn, Top Newt, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDevil/pseuds/DeviantDevil
Summary: I suck at descriptions . If Anyone shows interests in this idea. This would be a Maze Runner/ Once upon a time Crossover. It will involve the reader. Okay so first this will start out during The Scorch Trials possibly. And you will have an establish relationship with Newt. You do have a complicated past with Minho. But he still harbors feelings he buries for your's and Newt's sakes. So yes there will be love triangles. Peter will end up in this too.  But okay here it goes bare with me and I hope this doesn't sound cringe.You and the gladers. Made it to the old run down mall. You there find an old Peter Pan storybook. You don't have your memories Of childhood. But something draws you to the story. Could it possibly be part of your childhood? Closing your eyes as you lay down to rest on the cold desert ground. A whisper slips out "I Believe""Y/N No!""Newt!""Welcome To Neverland"yeah it sucks for now. But if it gets people interested. It will have title. And I will try my hardest to make it amazing.





	A Maze Runner/ Once upon a time Crossover?

I really hope you show an interest in my idea. Although I am nervous about writing it. Comment below and tell me what you think of it please. 


End file.
